Virtual Disaster
by ignored.iguanas
Summary: Twin brothers go to a nearby game store and end up getting sucked into one of the games. The only way to escape is by winning the three stages of the game without losing all three of their lives.


AN: **READ FIRST My eleven year old nephew wrote this, so please don't go on rampages about how bad this is. For his age, it's not actually _that_ bad. I tried editing it, but one can only change so much when said eleven year old is staring intently over your shoulder. Just be thankful I was able to add quotations! He seems to be under the impression that quotations and other such things make people confused more then anything. A few days ago, he saw me writing my own fanfiction and he got it in his head that he should write one too and that I should post it on my account. Needless to say, I just made a new account specifically for the random stuff he makes. So, hopefully you'll enjoy a good laugh! Oh and I know this isn't actually fanfiction, Sonic or otherwise, but again, what do you say to an eleven year old when they look at you with wide adoring eyes and ask you to publish their story, insisting it's Sonic? Exactly. You'd all be doing the same thing in my position. **

* * *

One day twin brothers Jake and Jack went to the nearest GameStop and the cashier asked if they wanted to try the new virtual reality game. They took the offer and said they where going to try it. They put on special gloves and helmets. They entered the game and found a weird looking glitch and a sign that said do not touch. They ignored the sign and touched it. They got zapped into the land, but something was different. They were able to feel everything in the game. At the GameStop the cashier freaked out. One second the two boys had been standing there playing the game and the next they were gone. Back in the game the twins knew that the only way out was to beat the three stages of the game. They each had three lives . The first stage was starting.

"Jake it looks like we need to get past that lake of lava."

"Jack, how are we going to do that? There are no ropes or ladders to get across!"

"We should try jumping it."

"WHAT! Are you craze?"

"Look this is a video game, anything is possible."

"Fine. Jack, good luck you're going to need it," _wossh_, "I made it. Your turn."

"Ok here it goes," _woss_, "Ahhh! Help! I didn't make it! _Gurgle goooooarrrrrr_."

The game said player 1 tried to swim in lava .

"Good thing I spawned by you Jack."

"Hey look! It looks like two swords and two ray guns."

"Can we tack them?"

"I think so player 1 and 2 have weapons."

"Hey Jake we have unlimited ammo! Awesome!" _Raaa_

"What's that?

"It's a giant monster!"

"Shoot the ray guns at its head!"

"It's not doing anything, look at its health 100%!"

"Stab it."

"It's still not working his heath is still at 100%."

"It's too well armored. Look, theres a spot on top of its head with no armor! Sprint on its body and up its head, O.K.?" _boom_ _ahhh thud_

"Ouch! It hit me with its body, so I guess we need to find another way to get up there."

"Hey try shooting the stalactites!"

"O.K." _zap crrre seeee crash_. It landed on the spot and it's dying.

Stage 1 complete.

"We did it! We killed the monster!"

"Jack did you see the door over there open when we killed that gigantic freak?"

"Yea, lets go in there."

10 minutes later.

"Hey, look! This door led us to a jungle!" said Jack.

"Look! Are those giant bees, Jack!"

"Yes, it looks like it. Are they friendly?" said Jake.

"Hey, it looks like we should ride them see the saddles."

"We're taking off." _Whaa whoo._

"Ok, let's go."

5 minutes later.

"Jake, do you here extra buzzing."

"Yea why?" _Whoosh_

"Oh no we have giant bees trying to kill us!"

"There's the exit!" _Shiing_

"My bees been hit! I'm going down!"

"I'm going down toooooooooooooooo!" _Thud ahhhhhhhh crash_.

"Where stuck down here in the forest!"

"Looks like more monsters. Let's hurry," said jack.

"Jake HELPP!"

"Jack I'm coming."

"So you think you can save your brother do you?"

"SHOW YOUR SELF."

"I'm behind you."

"No your not."

"I'm darkness. Ever heard of me."

"No."

"What?"

"Oh, I see you now." _ZAP ZAP ZAP_.

"Oh, no you got me."

"Not yet," _slice._

The spider creature laid there headless.

"Jake, I'm right here tied up."

"I got you," _slice_.

"Now let's get to climbing the mountain to get to the exit."

"O.K. we're half way up the mountain. Jack Watch out ruuuuu!" _bang_. The game said player 2 was smashed by a rock. Two lives left .

"O.K. we made it up the mountain."

Stage 2 complete.

ENTERING LAST STAGE.

"Good job players, you've made it so far, but I can't let you leave."

It's a giant skeleton with three heads.

"On three shoot at it. One, two, three, fire!" _ZAP ZAP ZAP_

"We're not doing any damage!" _bam_. Player one and two have been smashed. One life left .

"Hurry, we only have one life!"

"Hey look a power crystal! Shoot it!" _Zap ZING_

"Where are we?

"We're home! We're home!"

By Brendan Bonnier for my friends at star center going into LGMS

The End


End file.
